<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Never been happier to share by Ralina</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142515">Never been happier to share</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/pseuds/Ralina'>Ralina</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Multi, One Shot, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,753</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25142515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ralina/pseuds/Ralina</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Weasley family celebrates the end of the war with a Wild Weasley Celebration but Hermione finds that she can not quite enjoy it. Will Fred and George be able to help?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley/George Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Wild Weasley Celebration</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Never been happier to share</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I have written this story for the Wild Weasley Celebration writing FEST of a Facebook group. I hope you all like it. I am not used to writing one-shots so it was a really challenge to keep this short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione looked at the fireworks illuminating the night sky over the Burrow, while her hand shakily held the champagne flute in her hand. They were all so lucky to still be here after that last year, together and mostly unharmed by the war that had torn so many families apart. Against all odds, all the Weasleys had survived, even Fred who had been on death door but in the end, was too stubborn to step through without his twin. Hermione had been sure he wouldn't make it, she had been sure he had been dead when the dust of the final battle settled and they went back to take care of the wounded. And there he had been, lying on one of the cots, George cradling his body and sobbing into his chest like all happiness had left the once so cheerful boy.  <br/>Back then Hermione had hesitated to step closer. She didn't want to disturb the family that mourned one of their own. Hermione didn't want to intrude now and so she was just about to turn away, when Fred's voice suddenly rasped: "Where do you think you're going, Mione?”<br/>For a moment she thought he had misheard, but when her eyes ghosted towards the redhead on the cot he looked at her with a groggy but teasing smile on his lips. "Thought I'd bitten the dust, didn't you? Sorry to disappoint."<br/>Hermione just stared at him, before she suddenly leapt towards him and pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Merlin Fred, you scared me to death. I thought you were… but you're…" she stammered, but Fred seemed to have understood anyway as he put his arms around her with a happy smile. She could feel one of his hands ghosting through her hair and she let him do it with a happy sigh, while she pressed her ear against his chest to listen to the constant rhythm of his heart. Fred is alive, she told herself, pressing her body firmly against his and partly George's, as the other twin had not been willing to be parted from his twin. It felt heavenly, she realized and she allowed herself to enjoy the feeling a bit longer before she pulled away from them with a happy smile, that was accompanied by a tear rolling down her dirty cheek. "I thought I've lost you," she mumbled silently so that only the both of them would be able to hear her. "I've never been more glad to be wrong about something.”</p><p>That had been almost two weeks ago, two busy weeks full of rebuilding the castle, mourning and burying the dead and moving back into the Burrow. The Weasleys had happily invited her into their home and after a moment of hesitation, she had accepted their kindness and moved into the twin's old bedroom. It felt strange to sleep in there and sometimes she felt like an intruder. Still, she often caught herself pressing her nose into one of their pillows in the hope to catch their scent, which was unfortunately long gone.<br/>She neither saw Fred nor George during the following days, as both of them had moved back into their flat above their shop and Hermione had to realize that the Burrow wasn't the same without the lively, ever-cheerful redheads. Hermione missed them and found herself thinking and daydreaming about them more and more often, as the days went on. She should be happy, now that the war was over, so why did she catch herself sighing and brooding when everyone around her was full of smiles and celebration?</p><p> </p><p>“I think she doesn’t like the fireworks, Georgie," a voice suddenly mumbled from behind, pulling her out of her thoughts. Before Hermione could react, she found herself framed by Fred and George, looking down at her with a teasing grin on their lips. "She generally doesn't look like she's enjoying herself very much."<br/>Hermione looked back at them with a shy smile and hoped that the darkness was hiding her rapidly blushing cheeks. Ever since the day of the final battle things had gotten… complicated, Hermione thought realising that she suddenly found the evening much more enjoyable than only moments ago. How was it possible that she developed a crush for both of them, for Merlin's sake? It's not like this would ever lead to anything, she told herself over and over again, but her traitorous heart just wouldn't listen. "I do enjoy them," she whispered and looked at the lights dancing across the dark sky. "It's just that I keep thinking about the last months and whom we've lost or almost lost. It's like I can't help it."<br/>She'd barely finished her sentence, when she felt Fred's arm snaking around her waist, while George put an arm around her shoulder, pulling her firmly against his long, lean body. "Same here," George admitted, his voice suddenly sounding serious. "I think everybody is still pretty shaken, even though most of them try to overplay it or push it away by throwing a big party."<br/>Fred hummed in agreeance. “Georgie ‘s been moping around the flat for days but today he’s promised me to enjoy himself and the evening. Will you promise me the same? This is supposed to be a Wild Weasley Celebration, after all.”<br/>Hermione looked up at him with a hesitant smile and when her eyes met his, her heart suddenly started to dance a jig. “I’ll try,” she promised, unable to look away. “Even though I’m not that much of a party person.”<br/>"Maybe you've just never had the right company?" George suggested and when Hermione turned her head, she saw that he was watching her with a strange expression on his face. "I'm sure Freddie and I could help you to enjoy yourself. Don't worry, there will be no Weasley products of large amounts of alcohol involved, even though there might be wild dancing at some point." He winked at her. <br/>For a moment Hermione considered refusing, as spending the evening with the two of them would only make matters worse. But then she decided that she would give herself this one evening and maybe it would be enough to silence that tiny voice in her head, that had gotten louder and louder over the last couple of days. <br/>"Alright," she said looking first at George and then at Fred with a playful smile on her lips. "Help me to enjoy this evening, boys. I'm not sure if I'm up for what you call a Wild Weasley Celebration, but I'm sure I can manage some dancing and a few more drinks."<br/>She had barely finished her sentence before she suddenly found herself being led to the small platform the Weasley family had built as a dance floor. She registered the champagne flute being taken out of her hand by George, before the two of them already pulled her past Harry and Ginny, who were already dancing closely entwined and oblivious to their surroundings and the much livelier music playing around them. They simply held each other, swaying to a tune only the two of them could hear and Hermione could not help but envy Ginny and Harry for what they had found for themselves. But a moment later Hermione found herself no longer caring about the pair, as she was suddenly surrounded by Fred and George, who started to dance while looking at her with glowing, brown eyes and a lively grin on their faces. Within a matter of seconds, she found herself swaying to the music, infected by their grins and happiness. They were alive, Hermione realized as she watched them dance around her, their hands brushing her waist or hands now and then, making her belly flutter in excitement. It wasn't long until the other people around her were totally forgotten, the music and the redheads taking up her whole concentration. She felt brilliant, she felt alive and for the first time in months, she felt actually happy.  <br/>Hermione did not know how much time passed, but when she got aware of her surroundings again, she saw Ron snogging with Hannah Abbot, a pretty Hufflepuff, somewhere in the back of the room, whereas Harry and Ginny seemed to have mysteriously disappeared. She didn't begrudge them their happiness, not when she herself felt like she was about to burst from the joy of being alive and in the centre of those handsome boy's attention. She knew that having both of them was just a girlish fantasy of her, as Fred and George were both far out of her league and surely wouldn't like to share a woman. But a girl could dream, right? <br/>“You alright, love? Do you want something to drink?” George suddenly asked, staring at her with a strange expression in his eyes. <br/>“A drink would be lovely and maybe a place to sit down for a minute, just to catch my breath, you know?” she said with a smile. <br/>“Alright, come on then,” Fred said and took her hand with a grin, his brother taking her other one a second later. Hermione let them pull her towards the edge of the Weasley grounds, where a small hill gave them a nice view over the Burrow and its neighbourhood. Just now she realized how many fairy lights floated around through the air. Most of them were far away from them, illuminating the grounds where most of the celebration was still going on. But Hermione realized that a few had followed them and now danced around them through the air like they were charmed to do just that. They probably were. It was the most magnificent sight. <br/>For a moment Hermione just stood there and watched the twins put a blanket on the ground in front of her, that they just somehow pulled out of thin air. A moment later she realized that they must have hidden it away in the small bush to their right, as she just saw Fred pulling a bottle of wine and three glasses out of it. She blinked in confusion. Had they planned to take her here?</p><p>„Sit down, Mione,“ Fred told her and pulled her towards the soft blanket. Hermione allowed it with a confused smile. She'd think about this tomorrow, she decided, if there was even something to think about. There probably was, she decided, when she felt Fred and George sit down on both of her sides, closer than she expected them to. <br/>"What do you want to do now, that You-Know-Who is gone for good?" George asked suddenly and when Hermione looked at him, she saw him painted in bluish light, as some of the fairy lights danced through the air around him. Seeing him like this made her heart almost skip a beat, especially when she realized that the strange look in his eyes was still there. <br/>"I... haven't thought about it yet," she admitted with a hesitant smile. "I'd love to go back to Hogwarts, no matter what the Ministry says. There is still so much I'd like to learn, you know? Does that sound strange?"<br/>They looked at her with matching, wide smiles. “No,” Fred said and like in slow motion she saw his hand coming towards her, taking one of her curls and tucking it behind her left ear. “Why would it? We never expected you to just take those honorary NEWTs from the Ministry and rush into Auror training or something equally stupid. This wouldn't be you. But that's actually not what I meant." <br/>"What did you mean?" she asked hoarsely, distracted by Fred's hand that still rested against her cheek. When had the two of them moved in front of her?<br/>This time it was George answering her, his hand taking hers slowly into his as he did. “Freddie and I were asking ourselves if there's might be someone you'd like to spend your time with, now that there's a long summer break ahead of you?" <br/>Fred snorted. “Just tell her you’d like to snog the breath out of her," he said, before looking at her with an intensity that made her feel queasy. "Because I'd love to, snog you that is. Can I?”<br/>Hermione looked at him with wide eyes. Suddenly she felt like a deer in the headlights. A moment later she found herself nodding though, as her brain seemed to be unable to come up with something to say to that. Fred did not seem to mind. He looked at her with a wide smile, before his hand moved to the back of her head and he pulled her close, his lips brushing over hers a moment later. Soon he deepened the kiss, the feeling and taste of his lips making her dizzier than any amount of alcohol ever could. The kiss ended much too soon though when Fred pulled back from her a wide grin on his lips. At first, Hermione looked at him in confusion, before she got aware of George, who was sitting in front of her, a shy smile on his lips. "Would you mind if I kissed you, too?" he asked and just then the dots in her mind started to connect. They wanted her, they wanted her both. <br/>Hermione smiled at him, her heart suddenly feeling much lighter than only an hour ago. “I'd love if you did," she admitted shyly and was rewarded with the happiest smile she'd ever seen on him. A moment later he kissed her, much more hesitant than his brother had but Hermione did not mind at all. To her, those two had always been different and so were their kisses. George kissed her gently, his lips playfully nibbling on hers over and over again until she pulled him closer herself. Her hand carefully gripped his good ear, while her other one dug into his shirt. Feeling suddenly bold she opened up her mouth for him and her tongue started to explore his mouth. He allowed it with a happy moan, while his arms closed around her and held her tight. <br/>“We’ve wanted to do this for over a year now,” Fred mumbled into her ear before she could feel his chest against her back. “But we’ve never felt bold enough to ask. Doesn’t sound like us at all, does it?” She could feel his breath tickling her ear and her neck and she couldn't help but shiver. "But it's true. We did not want to scare you by telling you we both wanted you and when we finally found the courage to, Voldemort decided to ruin Bill’s wedding and force you into running away with the wrong Weasley.”<br/>Hermione felt George nod against her lips and pulled away from him with a bewildered look in her eyes. “You’ve wanted to do this ever since Bill’s wedding?” she asked, but George shook his head with a smile. <br/>“Since the Jule Ball actually," he said and nervously played with his ear. "We've told ourselves we'd ask you as soon as this whole nightmare was over, but we figured that the middle of the Great Hall, right after the battle probably wasn't the best place to do so." <br/>“To ask me what?” Hermione asked with a smile. “To snog you?”<br/>Fred chuckled. “To be our brilliant, sexy girlfriend, of course,” he said and put his arms around her from behind. “Would you like to? I know Georgie and I can be a bit much sometimes, but...”<br/>Hermione didn't let him finish that sentence. Instead, she turned around and silenced him with a passionate kiss. He returned it only to willingly. <br/>“Is that a yes?” he asked, when Hermione pulled back from him a while later, both panting heavily from the lack of oxygen. She looked at her twins with a wide smile on her lips. <br/>“I’d love to have you as my brilliant, sexy boyfriend,” she said looking at them with glowing eyes. “If you are willing to share?”<br/>They looked at her with matching grins on their faces. “We’ve never been happier to share," George said before they closed their arms around her from both sides. Hermione leaned against them with a happy smile on her lips and enjoyed the feeling to be held by the boys she'd never dreamed to date, let alone kiss. But Fred and George wanted her, were even willing to share and Hermione ’d be damned if she wouldn’t let them to. Because the prospect of dating Fred and George Weasley just sounded absolutely amazing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>